Thunderclan Sleepover's
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: The Thunderclan cats are divided and will have a sleepover together! Very funny later on. Takes place before Sunrise. R&R!
1. Idea

**The Leader's Slumber Party!**

" Firestar, I think it would be a great idea if all the leader's had a slumber party!" Icekit exclaimed.

" Icekit, as much fun as that sounds, the leaders aren't too fond of each other nowadays. It could turn out bad." Firestar replied.

" But it would give them a great opportunity to bond!" Icekit squeaked.

Some times Icekit just got a little bit too excitable.

" I'll think on it and maybe announce it at the gathering."

_Yeah right, _he thought to himself, the_ cats are going to want to have a SLEEPOVER._

Actually, that did sound like a fun way to get to know the other leaders. But it would never happen he knew. _Like a spider._

WTF???

Anyway, the answer was no.

Darn.

Graystripe padded up to him. He had a weird glint in his eye. Firestar knew that look. He was up to no good.

" Hey Firestar, buddy. Want to do your friend a favor?"

" That depends."

" On?"

" Just what is it?"

" Oh nothing really. It's just kinda cool right now to have a sleepover with your BFFs. I was just wondering, maybe-"

" Do you want to have a sleepover with me?"

" Why yes! Firestar you're the best! I'm going to go make a list on what we can do! Oh it'll be so much fun! We can roast rats over a fire, oh and maybe we can prank someone! Or something…"

" Yeah, yeah, you go work on that. Then go to the next patrol please Graystripe."

"… And then we can do a funny dance, and run, and jump, and-"

" GO!"

" Right."

Firestar turned away and padded towards his den. When he got there he turned his brain on. He all of a sudden had an idea.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He went outside and jumped onto highrock.

" Attention!"

The cats gave their attention to him.

" Since this has become awful popular, we are going to have a sleepover! We are going to pair up to four cats and each pair will go to a different section of Thunderclan!"

" Yayness!" Thunderclan replied.

Here are your groups:

Group 1:

Me (Firestar)

Brambleclaw

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Group 2:

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Group 3:

Sorreltail

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Spiderleg

Group 4:

Whitewing

Birchfall

Graystripe

Berrynose

Group 5:

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Honeyfern

Group 6:

Poppyfrost

Lionblaze

Holleyleaf

Jayfeather

Group 7:

Foxpaw

Icepaw

Ferncloud

Daisy

Group 8:

Rosekit

Toadkit

Millie

Briarkit

Group 9:

Bumblekit

Bloossomkit

Longtail

Mousefur

Ok that is all. We will start the sleepover's tomorrow."

The murmur excitedly to each other.

" Wait Firestar, how come you did'nt put us in the same group" came a very angry Sandstorm's voice.

" I didn't want you to shed on me"


	2. Preparing

Prepare

~Thunderclan~

Firestar- Okay everybody get the things you need for tonight!

Cats- Okay!

Every cat is scurrying in and out of dens to gather their belongings (of what little they have) to get ready for the sleepover that was tonight!

Icekit- where's my nail polish?

Foxkit- Up your ass!

Daisy- Foxkit! Where did you learn that word?

Foxkit- In Firestar's ass.

Daisy- Okay. That's fine.

~With Firestar and Sandstorm~

Sandstorm- who cares if I shed on you Firestar?

Firestar- Me! Oh look, a bunch of your hairs just formed a little ball and is now COMING STRAIGHT AT ME!

Runs away

Sandstorm- why do I even bother?

~With Cloudtail and Brightheart~

Brightheart- Now, Cloudtail, you PROMISE you will not do anything to stupid tonight right!

Cloudtail- don't worry, baby, I gots it all under control.

Brightheart- please don't say it…

Cloudtail- I GOT THIS! (A/N- If you have ever seen George Lopez, then you would have seen or heard him say this)

Brightheart- Uh-huh

~With Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze~

Hollyleaf- Where the hell is my hair- dryer!?

Jayfeather and Lionblaze- *snicker *

Hollyleaf- WTF you guys?

Jayfeather- I wanted revenge for that time you lead me straight into that pothole!

Hollyleaf- Okay, blah, blah, LETS HIT THE ROAD!

~Right before everybody is about to split up to go on their sleepovers~

Firestar- now remember guys; this is only for you all to get to know each other, so no monkey business! DEAL?

Cats- GOTS IT!

Firestar- Okay then, everybody get into their groups, and then we will split the territories.

Cats- "K

Everybody gets into their groups and wait for Firestar to address them.

Firestar- okay, Group 1: near the oak trees. Group 2: near the boulders. Group 3: in the cave. Group 4: in the hole. Group 5: near Shadowclan border. Group 6: near Windclan borders. Group 7: near the lake. Group 8: Near the Moonpool, but not out of out territory. And last, Group 9: near Thunderclan camp, just so that there is someone guarding it so there will be no attackers.

(A/N- you don't have to memorize the Groups and their territories, it will be mentioned once or twice in the chapters)

Firestar- any questions?

Nothing.

Firestar- Okay then, LETS GO PARTY! I mean, have fun!


	3. Group 1: Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool

Group 1: Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight.

Location: Near the oak trees.

Brambleclaw: Hey guys guess what! I brought a stereo!

Leafpool- What the hell is that?

Brambleclaw- Music.

Leafpool- I only listen to spiritual music.

Brambleclaw- Oh-Kay. I don't think that's on here.

Leafpool- Don't you dare turn it on unless it is Spiritual.

Brambleclaw- You are so not fun!

Firestar- Oh my Goth YES!!!! I am finally away from my shedding mate!!!

Squirrelflight- I could SO tell mom that.

Firestar- How do you know that she is your mother? ith all this crazy drama Erin Hunter creates you never know WHO your mother and father is, WHO your brother and sister are, and WHO your Ex lover is!!!!

Brambleclaw- That's coming from the soul.

Firestar- I got the blues.

Its time for some dancing!

Finally Brambleclaw agrees to put on the spiritual music, and this weird flute starts playing.

Leafpool- Oh yea. Just like that. *she is doing a weird dance that Indians do*

So for the rest of the afternoon they just dance along to *sigh* spiritual music, until Leafpool is tired.

Squirrelflight- Lets do something funny!

Leafpool- Something gay….

Brambleclaw- Something unusual…..

Firestar- Give me a make over!!!

YES!!!!

Leafpool- I brought my make up!

Squirrelflight- I brought nail polish!

Brambleclaw- And I brought a condom!!

Silence.

So they strap Firestar down to one of the tress and Leafpool adds eyeliner (top and bottom), blush, mascara (not water-proof, OH NO) , and some foundation. Squirrelflight paints all his nails pretty pink while Brambleclaw tries to figure out how to use a freaking condom!!!!

Finally, everything is finished. They unstrap him and show him a mirror.

Firestar- Oh my Goth I look FABULOUS!!!!

Brambleclaw- (frustrated he couldn't figure it out) yea you know what lets just pitch up the tent.

Firestar- Oh no, my good sir. We shall be real warrior and sleep under the stars!

Brambleclaw- That's bullshit. Im sleeping in a tent.

Leafpool- Me too.

Give each other flirty eyes.

Squirrelflight- I'm right here, aren't we still together?

Brambleclaw- No.

Squirrelflight- GASP *runs up a random tree* You can't catch me!!!!! MAHWAHAWHAW!!!

Firestar- I can, but I don't want to mess up my nails.

Leafpool- *eyes get teary* I am so proud of you.

Squirrelflight gets an acorn and starts chewing on it.

Squirrelflight- What? It's what I'm named after.

Brambleclaw sets up tent.

Firestar- Guys, I'm like, hungry. For some, like, food. But no animals, I hate blood and plus I'm ,like, a vegetarian.

Leafpool- Damn prep.

Brambleclaw- Great, we are out of food.

OH NO!!!!!

Firestar starts to cry, causing mascara to run down his face.

Firestar- NO!!! My face is ruined!! *runs up tree and joins Squirrelflight *

Leafpool- Wow this is kinda like that show Lost, only we are cats.

Brambleclaw- I am a dog. Yo soy un perro.

Firestar- Great, now he, like, knows Spanish.

Brambleclaw- Yep, I'm Mexican. And its called espanol. Learn it.

Leafpool- Great, lets just sum this mess up.

( Oh ya guys after every chapter at the bottom will be something called "Sum it up" and that's where it just sums up what happened in the chapter)

Sum it up:

Firestar is valley girl, Leafpool is spiritual, Brambleclaw still doesn't know how to use a condom, and Squirrelflight is going through a stage in her life where she figures out who she REALLY is. Lets zoom into her please.

*zooms camera onto Squirrelflight*

She is sucking her thumb, surrounded by thousands of acorns.

Ah, she is a nut.

Well, that was supposed to sound funny.

*cricket chirps*

LAUGH GODDAMMIT!!!!

Fin.


End file.
